1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a framework for a balloon decoration capable of forming a balloon ornament at a predetermined shape by inserting a plurality of balloons into a space created between connecting rods of the framework. More particularly, the present invention relates to a framework for a balloon decoration that is mainly used for enhancing an effectiveness of advertisement at a ceremony to open a business or at a party held in celebration of an event. This framework can be fabricated such as a sectional toy and can be expressed as a variety of shapes adapted to further enhance the effectiveness of advertisement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a balloon ornament having a variety of balloons is used for celebration at a ceremony to open a business or at a party held in celebration of an event. Since these balloons of the balloon ornament have various colors and shapes, any persons seeing these balloons can feel a sense of appreciation of the beautiful. Thereby, these balloons can attract public attention of the people. By reason of this, the demand for purchasing the balloon ornament is gradually increased.
The shape of the balloon ornament having an effectiveness of advertisement can be changed in accordance with a shape of a frame that is used for a balloon ornament.
FIG. 1 shows a process of production of a balloon ornament that is fabricated by using a frame for a balloon decoration.
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of frameworks (19) are engaged with one another at a lattice shape. At this time, a plurality of balloon fitted gaps (12) are created between the frameworks (19). When the frameworks (19) having the balloon fitted gaps (12) are produced at an arch shape or a quadrilateral shape, then a plurality of balloons are fitted into the balloon fitted gaps (12), and thereby a balloon ornament is created.
However, in the conventional frame for a balloon ornament, a plurality of frameworks (19) are fixedly engaged with one another and are rounded at need. Accordingly, a plurality of balloons are inserted into a plurality of balloon fitted gaps corresponding to the shapes of the frameworks (19). As a result, it is impossible to produce various shapes of the frames. Further, these frames are almost identical with other frames for a balloon decoration that are used for enhancing an effectiveness of advertisement at a ceremony to open a business or at a party held in celebration of an event. Consequently, the effectiveness of advertisement obtained from the conventional frame is not good.
The present invention is contrived to solve the foregoing problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a framework for a balloon decoration capable of forming balloon ornaments at a variety of shapes and of enhancing an effectiveness of advertisement at a ceremony to open a business or at a party held in celebration of an event.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a frame work for a balloon decoration capable of enhancing an initiative spirit of the child during the application as a sectional toy.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a framework for a balloon decoration, the framework comprising:
a plurality of connecting balls having a plurality of connecting holes formed on a radial outer surface of the connecting balls; and
a connecting member having a pair of connecting ends and a connecting rod extending between the connecting ends, in which the connecting ends includes a connecting protrusion protruding from an outer one side surface of the connecting end, respectively;
whereby the framework for a balloon decoration provides a variety of shapes by combining the connecting balls with the connecting member.